Episode 1 August
"Knowledge Gnome" is the first episode activity of Happy Kids Quest . It happens in August 2015 . Overview When the kids arrive to learn in the remote town of Happy Kids Island. Some of the instructors are suspiciously weird which cause the kids to come face to face with the town's strange and uncanny secrets. Synopsis The five to 10 year olds arrive to learn about science with their parents, more commonly known as Mom and Dad, in Happy Kids Island , Puerto Rico. Some kids describing the Villa Palmeras as a "sleepy" area. Once there, they work at learning on urban aquaponics . Aquaponics /ˈækwəˈpɒnɨks/, is a food production system that combines conventional aquaculture (raising aquatic animalssuch as snails, fish, crayfish or prawns in tanks) with hydroponics (cultivating plants in water) in a symbiotic environment. While getting the walkthrough they encounter a grumpy employee that looks like a gnome. Jose Torres "el Yerberito" explains that its because the grumpy employee can't find 12 of his red hats and if the kids can find them maybe he'll take a picture with them a little happier . Inside they work on vertical gardening with facts on the subject. It is such an interesting science lesson that the kids wonder what other Happy Kids Island quest creatures exist or that hint to an even greater cover-up hidden within the islands wondrous past and present. The kids look around the area and find the code on the wall in the ████████ . Once the gnome realizes that the kids are leaving he hands them the Quest Scanner as they assemble together. Revealing the code and handing the twelve hats to the grumpy gnome . He leaves and comes back as a Happy gnome who vomits rainbows. As they leave he mysteriously closes the door, which hints that he may have something to hide. During the end the kids take a picture with gnome throwing up rainbows. Credits: * Place: Zona Aquaponica ' ** zonaaquaponica@gmail.com * '''Directions ' ** Ave. Gilberto Monroig #2167 Villa Palmeras , Santurce ** Tel: 787- 662-6992 ** Bing Map * 'Price ' * Libre de Costo . De querer llevarse el huerto vertical que construye ya tiene costo. Trivia ** Aquaponic gardening enables home fish farming. You can now feel good about eating fish again. ** Aquaponic gardening uses 90% less water than soil-based gardening because the water is re-circulated and only that which the plants take up or evaporates is ever replaced. ** Aquaponic gardening results in two crops for one input (fish feed). ** Aquaponic gardening is four to six times as productive on a square foot basis as soil-based gardening. This is because with aquaponic gardening, you can pack plants about twice as densely as you can in soil and the plants grow two to three times as fast as they do in soil. ** Aquaponic systems only require a small amount of energy to run a pump and aeration for the fish. This energy can be provided through renewable methods. ** Aquaponics does not rely on the availability of good soil, so it can be set up anywhere, including inner city parking lots, abandoned warehouses, schools, restaurants, home basements and garages. ** Aquaponic gardening is free from weeds, watering and fertilizing concerns, and because it is done at a waist-high level, there is no back strain. ** Aquaponic gardening is necessarily organic. Natural fish waste provides all the food the plants need. Pesticides would be harmful to the fish so they are never used. Hormones, antibiotics, and other fish additives would be harmful to the plants so they are never used. And the result is every bit as flavorful as soil-based organic produce, with the added benefit of fresh fish for a safe, healthy source of protein. ** Aquaponics is completely scalable. The same basic principles apply to a system based on a 10 gallon aquarium and to a commercial operation. ** Cryptogram *Around the area there is a cryptogram that read '''"ZHOFRPH WR KDMMB NLGV" Once decoded, it reads "WELCOME TO HAPPY KIDS."